Golemaster
The Golemaster is a ring composed of small cogs and mechanical pieces that are constantly in movement (but are silent and don't interfere with the weilder's movements). It grants the weilder powers that aid specifically in the creation and destruction in golems. Origins It was night when Sam Holloway was working on perfecting a Mirthral Golem of extaordinary quality and workmanship. She was alone in her office, huddled over the prone suit of armor with her rod, etching runes onto the golem's helmet. Her goal was to create a construct actually capable of thinking and percieving for itself, to eliminate the need for such specificity in communication between the master and the construct. As she etched the last rune, she called upon the final spell to animate the golem. Something went horribly wrong. One moment, she was standing over an inert suit of armor and the next she was flying across the room, smashing into the crystaline walls of Cryshal-Tirith. She threw a spell at the construct, wanting to disable it so that she could take it apart and attempt to fix it. But the spell fizzled as it contact the golem, its effects not being able to penetrate the contruct's magical immunity. In the end, she had to result to summoning several extraplanar creatures to destroy the thing. It lay on the ground as a broken, partially melted mess. It was that night that she realized how much of a threat constructs posed to her because of their natural spell immunity, how if one of her creations failed in the future she would have to utterly destroy it in a similar fashion. So she set about to find a way to correct this. It took weeks of research, requiring not only study of the Nether Scrolls and the vast library within Cryshal-Tirith but also several visits to the Host Tower's library. Finally, she had an idea of how to set about creating an item that would allow her more control over her creations. After several hours of laboring over an intricate mess of cogs and clockwork, she had the mundane ring ready. She and her team of artigolems then spent the next few days enchanting it. The result was the Golemaster, a ring capable not only of more effectively disabling and detecting constructs but that also allowed its wearer to rebuild and better control them. Powers *Whenever a construct comes within range of the ring, its cogs begin turning even more rapidly and it emits a low buzzing sound. The wearer can detect any constructs within 60’, always active. *When a construct is near, the ring flashes every time the weilder casts a spell. The wearer’s spells bypass a contruct's spell immunity. *If the ring is pressed to a construct it is attuned to, it almost seems to meld into the thing as it begins repairing any damage it has taken. If the wearer touches a construct that they have created, the construct gains 1 hp / caster level for every minute they are in contact. *The wearer can issue commands to any construct it has created telepathically, even subconciously directing them. Category:Magical Items